TRP: Jasper and Morgan (Malyshka)
Day 274, Mishka's estate. After talking to Roddy, Morgan skulked around the estate for a bit. She felt a little better now, at least. More like she wouldn't completely lose her shit if -- and it felt about fifty-fifty, maybe sixty-forty against her -- she asked Jasper to help her out and Jasper said no. It'd be understandable; Morgan wouldn't hold it against her. It'd just make her feel fucking bad again. At least the good news was that if Jasper shot her down, Morgan was fuckin' getting out of there anyway, and she'd never have to see any of their faces again. Roddy, maybe. Yeah, that'd probably be cool. She glanced through the house, but Jasper would be hard to miss in there. She was distinctive. Besides, Morgan knew where she liked to hang out, so she found a way onto the roof and hopped up, scanning across it until she spotted blond hair and picking her way over. She dropped down next to Jasper without bothering to announce herself, just giving a little sigh like she'd been working hard all day and getting to sit down and hang out was a relief. Which -- it was, just not because she'd been busy doing much of anything but thinking and scowling. "Hey, Melaine. What's goin' on?" She elbowed Jasper a little. COYOTE Jasper startled, a little, and set her bone carving aside, letting it roll into the gutter. She was bored-- and restless. Raef was happy with Azrael, now that he was back, and she hadn't found the time to... talk to him, or hang out with him in a while, which was her goddamn fault, anyway. Too busy with Joan, working, getting things done. Morgan looked tired, as usual, but she looked tight as well, which was different. New. "Hey," Jasper said, startled. "What's wrong?" Yeah, Melaine, she thought. Just come out the fucking gate with it. IZZY Morgan snorted. "Okay. Well. Some fucking spy I am, huh? Open book." COYOTE "Yeah, sorry. You don't have to say shit." She huddled a little closer. It was still a little cold, sometimes, so she pressed her side against Morgan's without pressuring her or making it an issue. IZZY Morgan leaned in, relaxing a bit. "No, no, uh." She chewed on her lip a second. "I wanted to talk to you, actually. Hey, how do you feel about vampires?" COYOTE "Never met one. Why? Probably die as well as anything if you stab it hard enough." IZZY "Pffft. Shit, well way to ruin my undead dreams," she said lightly. COYOTE Huh. Morgan sounded... tense, somehow. The way people did when they were trying to make a joke out've important shit to avoid getting hurt. Jasper did that, a lot, which is why she recognized it, for once. "Undead drea... you're gonna... no fucking way," Jasper said. She really fucking liked the way Morgan leaned into her. Jasper unlaced her dark blue cloak with the fur trimmings and wrapped it around them both. IZZY She scooted in a little more, hip to hip, so the cloak would fit. Jasper didn't sound all terrified or disgusted or anything, so there was that, at least. "Yeah, that's the plan, anyway." COYOTE "You scared or something?" IZZY "Pssshh." COYOTE Jasper put up her fists. She mimed punching something. "I'll protect you, Miss Damsel-In-Distress. I'll hold down the vampire and you can make it bite you." IZZY She snickered and ducked her head. She wanted to make some kind of joke about how she'd seduce Jasper into being her loyal thrall, or whatever the hell it was vampires did, but she was kind of too relieved to just have someone be fuckin' down for it. A little tentatively, though, she said, "You know I'm serious, right? No bullshit. I'm actually, really going to hunt down a vampire and get myself turned." COYOTE "Morgan... I gotta tell you something." IZZY "Eh?" She winced a little. COYOTE "That sounds badass." IZZY Morgan snorted again and leaned into Jasper harder for a moment, laughing. "God, fucking right?" COYOTE It occurred to Jasper, right then, that if Morgan was going to go hunt down a vampire, she was.... leaving. Unless there was a vampire conveniently located close by. Jasper slunk down a little. "There, uh. Some nice, convenient vampire located in Skyport, or something?" IZZY "Nahh. I did check around," she admitted. "But, you know, I think people tend to hunt down vampires to kill'em, not have a pleasant conversation about the pros and cons of vampirism, so they're not that easy to find." She hesitated. "I got a lead while I was fucking around in Calisham, though." COYOTE "Huh." Jasper wet her lips. She glanced down at the estate. Various people came in and out of the house, arm in arm. She knew the people here liked her well enough, but she never had time to do the shit she wanted to or get close to any of them. Too busy with Ripley. Hard not to feel like an outsider. It'd be nice to take a Calisham vacation and just fuck around with Morgan for a bit. And then Jasper realized she was considering going with Morgan, even though Morgan hadn't fucking asked, and felt like she'd been punched in the gut. She slunk down. "Hey," Jasper said. Very carefully, seeing what Morgan would do, Jasper reached out and touched her face, turning Morgan's jaw towards her. And, very carefully-- carefully as picking a delicate lock-- Jasper kissed her on the mouth. IZZY Ah. Huh. Morgan had two thoughts, one of which was predominantly, hahah, nice, and the other about how she had wanted to kiss Goro goodbye. That was probably all this was. Okay. She made a soft, involuntary mm, and curled her arm around Jasper's waist, and got this stabbing feeling in her chest, because it wasn't fucking enough. She hadn't gotten enough of Jasper, yet, and she thought about being a real fucking bastard and saying, You know how you asked me if I was scared? I am. I'm fucking terrified. I'm alone, and life is so fucking fragile, and I need you to protect me. I need you to help me. Please come with me. Jasper was so goddamn strong and righteous, and it would be so goddamn manipulative. She was pretty sure it'd work. Instead, when she reluctantly pulled away, she swallowed and weakly said, "Hey back." COYOTE “Y’know what you should do? Ruthless mastermind? Manipulate Jasper Melanie into coming along with you. Vampire thrall.” She said it like a fucking joke, in case Morgan didn’t go for it. IZZY "Pssshh," she said again. "Nah, nah, see." God. Jasper sounded kind of like she was joking, but like it was supposed to sound like she was joking. Saying it out loud was still fucking nerve-wracking, though. "See, I was just gonna ask her if she'd come along. Be polite about it. Fuckin', uh. Building relationships on trust, and all." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “Oh.” Jasper was startled into silence. Morgan’s voice had faltered a little, strained. It felt like they were having a conversation without talking, cloaked in bullshit. Something was wrong. “Hey,” Jasper said. “Yeah, I’ll fucking come. You want me to?” IZZY "Ahhh." She drew her shoulders up. "See, here's the thing. Hey. You're a real straight-shooter. If you were like, hey, Morgan, I'm going to Calisham, you wanna come along? And I was like, shit, Melaine, you want me to? -- and then you said I sure the fuck do -- then I would just think, aha, she does. Jasper is an honest bitch. But me? Oof." She shook her head. "I'm a lyin' bitch. "So, give me some advice, here. How would an honest person go about saying --" she held her hands up like she was framing something -- "I really fucking want you to come along, but only if you wanna come along, because I actually could manipulate you into it, but it's important to me that I'm not doing that on accident by virtue of being such a good liar." She paused. "Also, if you got any notes on brevity, I'm open to hearing those, too." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at Jasper grinned. She looked away, wrapping her arms around her legs, feeling a bit guilty, like she wasn’t supposed to have this. Wasn’t supposed to be hanging out with Morgan. It felt like getting away with something. “Yeah, that’s complicated,”’Jasper said. “Might take me a while to teach you. Might take a while to learn. I should just come with you.” IZZY "Hmm." Morgan nodded. "Hmm. Well." She picked at her fingernails, feeling all embarrassed and shit, trying to act cool. "Sounds like you know best, so." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “We should exchange lessons. You can teach me dirty stuff.” Jasper made some crude gestures. IZZY "Hehehe. I like how your mind works, Melaine." She grinned and looked down at the ground well below them, bouncing her heels against the wall. "Didn't we have a fucking date, once I wasn't sleep deprived anymore? Shit, did you stand me up or did I stand you up?" Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “Who fucking know. I’ve been doing a lot of running around with Ripley. Sorry,” Jasper said guiltily. “Probably me.” IZZY "Ehh." Morgan waved it off, and bumped her shoulder into Jasper's lightly, still grinning. "Good things are worth waiting on." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “So why me?” IZZY She scoffed, her grin fading a bit. "What, like I've got anyone else to ask? Aw, fuck." She winced. "I mean -- I'd want you with me anyway. You're fucking trustworthy, and reliable, and strong, and smart as hell, and I actually buy that you give a shit about me for some reason and ... that you'll have my back. Y'know?" She'd been looking down at the ground, still, but cut her eyes at Jasper for a second. "But I also don't have anyone else, yeah, or I might think it'd be better if I didn't put you out and just left you alone. Left you with Joan Ripley and the Runners." She shrugged. "I mean, you're probably better off here." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “Yeah, probably.” Jasper caught, trustworthy, and reliable, and smart as hell— that last one surprised her— and then, I actually buy that you give a shit about me for some reason. Jasper wondered how Morgan felt. Probably really fucking lonely. Sounded like she hadn’t had anyone on her side in a long time. “Yeah,” Jasper said. “Probably am better off, staying behind with Ripley. Here’s the thing, though. What if I don’t give a shit about ‘better off’?” She didn’t say, What if I give a shit about you? IZZY "Well." She kicked her heels against the wall a bit, trying to be smooth to cover up all that nasty sincerity. "I guess then we'd be in fucking business, malyshka. I'm not all that concerned about what people think is better off, myself." Oh, shit. Jasper might not know elvish, she realized. She'd probably get the gist, though. Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “Alright,” Jasper said, amused. “The fuck did you just call me?” IZZY "Malyshka." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “What’s it mean?” Probably miss or something, she figured. IZZY "Maybe you oughta look it up. I'm a liar, y'know." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at “Oh yeah. I was fucking planning to. I just wanted to see if you’d lie or not. So you gonna lie to me, Wyn?” IZZY "Psshh, malyshka." She rolled her eyes. "Means baby. Like --." She wolf-whistled and jerked her chin up, winking at Jasper. "Hey, baby." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at "Damn. That's fucking adorable. Now I need one for you." Jasper got up. "When we leaving?" IZZY Morgan checked her pocket watch. "Soon as you're packed." Terrible CoyoteLast Tuesday at "Alright. I gotta say goodbye to some people." She winced, thinking about Azriel and Abel. And... Raef, and Roddy, and Joan, and Larkin. Huh. Maybe she did make some friends here. Category:Text Roleplay